A Thousand Years
by dqmwartist
Summary: After months spent in Colorado Springs, Michaela feels something is missing from her life until one day when a side trip changes everything. Suddenly she is gifted with memories from days gone by and a man who seems so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: After months spent in Colorado Springs, Michaela feels something is missing from her life until one day when a side trip changes everything. Suddenly she is gifted with memories from days gone by and a man who seems so familiar._

_Authors Note: I wanted a challenge, one that didn't involve what I have seen in modern M&S fics. David isn't in the picture, and I've paired her with another man, for now. I also wanted her to have memories from the past and feel something when she saw the homestead. The story stays mostly in the present, but she dreams into the past briefly. Enjoy._

A Thousand Years

© 2014 by dqmwartist

I sat with William in a local coffee shop, sharing a large couch. We'd known each other in Boston, and he had come to Colorado with me to train with one of the doctors. _I wish I knew if I were really in love with him_, I thought, staring into my coffee. _Life would be so much easier, or perhaps not. Something is missing from my life, and I'm not sure what it is. _He was one of my dearest friends, and I knew he loved me, only I...

"You look beautiful today," William murmured as he brought the warm cup of coffee to his lips, halting my thoughts. I glanced up, seeing his eyes gazing at me with love. At times I was not sure of anything at all, but now I felt as if I might be…

"Thank you, although I don't feel very feminine after spending so many hours in the studio."

"No, I suppose not," he responded, setting his cup down. "All the dust and smells of oil are too much for me."

"Miriam insisted I take the class to better my doctoring skills. I'm no artist, and I would much rather be cutting open a cadaver than drawing one."

"Dr. Hanson has me doing his paperwork and dragging me on rounds when he's tired. I've found that spending time with patients is much more rewarding than sitting in a stuffy office."

_Or an art studio_, I wanted to add but kept silent as I arose from the couch and stared out the window watching the people walking by. Everyone was smiling, bundled up in his or her winter gear, chatting about one thing or another.

I missed home with the rows of shops and the bustle of tourists with their kids and cameras taking pictures of everything, although I had to admit Colorado had a lot of wide-open spaces and picturesque scenery I had also grown to love. William had been wonderful company for hikes, rides around town, and an occasional movie. Only I felt as if my life were not complete.

"Are you alright?" he asked breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered turning my attention back to him. "I do want to stop by the bookstore."

"Sure thing," he replied. "There is something I want to show you on the way, if you don't mind."

"Okay."

We put our wool coats, scarves, and gloves back on. Winters out here were bitterly cold. Having a Boston upbringing helped some although at times the wind in Colorado was horrid.

I followed him to his small car parked right next to a meter. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. A moment later, he was starting the engine and turning up the heat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the town slowly disappeared behind us.

"Somewhere nice and quiet," he replied. "You'll love it."

"My version of nice and quiet is finding a book in the library and a corner in which to read it, or perhaps the comfort of my room."

"Just keep an open mind for a bit."

"I'll do my best."

William drove on until there was nothing around us but wilderness. There were no paved roads anymore, just dirt, grass, and endless trees.

"Well, it is quiet," I remarked as he began to slow down.

"There it is," he said quietly, looking up at something with awe in his voice.

"All I see around me is trees, grass, and…" I froze as my gaze landed on a striking home. It didn't look like anything I had seen before, and it appeared to be from another time. The more I stared, the more I could feel a familiar sensation creep over me.

I got out of the car, feeling the pull of the house. It had been well cared for over the years, even the surrounding yard and barn. I wondered for a moment if there were any horses inside. _Flash would enjoy the exercise,_ I thought and then stopped myself. _Who is Flash?_

"Try the door; it should be open."

I was puzzled but did as he said. Another wave of mysterious memories flooded over me when I stepped inside. The familiar feeling was stronger now as I tried to get a grip on my emotions. _What is going on?_

"Isn't it grand?" he asked proudly right behind me.

I gulped; I wanted to tell him it was breathtaking but at the same time to get me out of here right now. Only I couldn't move. A force beyond my control seemed to want me here. "It's…it's…I can't find the words," I stammered, unsure of what to say.

The handsome furniture, the pictures on the walls, the rustic kitchen—everything called to me in its own voice. I reached out to grip the nearest thing I could, his hand, and closed my eyes.

When I opened them it was dark, and I was sitting down in a chair. There was a book in my lap, and I appeared to be in my nightclothes. _What happened, and why am I dressed like this?_ Taking a deep breath, I trained my eyes to the open book.

_A medical text,_ I thought as I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness it isn't a novel. This might not be so bad after all._ I began to read until my eyes became heavy with sleep.

"Michaela," a soft voice called bringing me out of my slumber.

"Hmm…" I moved with difficulty. As I stretched my legs, the book slid off, landing with a thud on the floor.

"I'll get that."

"Did I sleep here all night?" I asked.

"You and the baby both nodded off at the same time."

I smiled, remembering how hard it had been to put her down. "I'm glad she finally got to sleep."

"It's time for you to do the same."

"I suppose so," I said reluctantly. I got up and let him lead me. He gently removed my robe, laid me with care on the soft bed, and pulled the covers over me. I felt his warmth a minute later as he took me in his arms and the rhythm of our breathing became one.

In the morning his arms were still around me, and I could hear Katie's coos coming from her crib. She was awake and happy.

"Should I go get her?"

"Hold me," I replied with no intention of leaving his embrace. My words stirred something inside of him; delicate kisses touched my shoulder before caressing my lips. I felt my body respond, giving in to the love beating in my heart. "Oh, God," I breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

His face buried in the comfort of my neck, the scruff of his face scratching and enticing.

"It's so peaceful in the morning."

"Sure is," he murmured into my ear.

Carefully, I rolled over letting him hold me close, feeling the beat of his heart against the heat of my own body. All I wanted was to stay there with his arms around me, the warmth of our bodies blending together.

"Michaela," a voice called to me through a sleep-induced haze. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered, rubbing my eyes. Looking around I noticed I was still in the house but downstairs. Wherever my dream had taken me, it left me back in the present. William had a concerned look on his face, and my gown and robe had vanished.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he added when I had satisfied him I was well.

"Oh, a friend of yours?"

"Yes, a good man. He works on the house, keeping it in good shape."

"I was wondering why it looked so nice."

"When I first came here, he was the only one who didn't look at me sideways when I asked to restore the Sully homestead."

I remembered weekends when William would take off leaving me alone. What he didn't know was I called Charlotte to come over and keep me company. Inexplicably, the name Sully made my heart skip a beat….was he the man from my dream?

"He must be a good friend to cave in to your request."

"Stop it," he chided knowing how much he was teased for his affection for old things.

On our way outside, I spotted a photo and took a long hard look. It was of a black man standing by the man in my dream in the street. "I know his name, Robert E," I whispered quietly. "He appears to be acquainted with him." It was hard to tell what was going on, but the moment I turned my head to look outside I froze.

"Hey, William," Sully called out, his warmly resonant voice causing my legs to weaken.

"Sully, good to see you again. I've brought someone for you to meet."

I wasn't sure how, but I soon found myself a few feet away from a stranger I felt I had known forever.

"Sully, this is my friend Michaela. She's studying pre-med."

"Hello," I said softly afraid to break the spell. The blue depths of his eyes captured mine instantly, and I dared not look away.

"Hi," he replied in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I stood there drinking in his handsome features, skin weathered by the sun, wavy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a perfectly chiseled body. I noticed a red spot on his arm.

"How did you hurt yourself?" I asked trying to steady my voice.

"It's nothin'…" he started to say. "Course, it might not hurt to have you look at it."

I felt desire burn through me as I touched Sully's arm, turning it over to examine the small burn. It was nothing serious, yet I wanted to make sure it was treated and covered. "We'll need to put some cold water on it," I said trying not to meet his eyes.

"Here you are," William said bringing over a bucket and a small cloth. I reached in, grabbed the cloth, squeezed it, and placed it on his arm. Water dripped down his arm and onto his jeans. A few drops reached the dirt below. I didn't care that my gaze and attention were riveted on the man beside me.

"Thank you," he said softly, laying his hand over mine.

"You're welcome," I replied in a near whisper. I wanted to say so much but was unable to find the words.

"You seem familiar."

"So do you."

"I wonder why that is."

"I wish I…." I started to say. "This is going to sound silly, but I feel as if I've known you forever."

"It doesn't," he replied. "A thousand years couldn't keep me from finding you."

I swallowed hard, letting my gaze fall and meet his again. "Or me from you."

I was not sure of anything after revealing what was in my heart only that I would never let him go. Everything about Sully stirred things inside me I had never felt before; I sensed a bond of two hearts that would live a thousand years.

"I want to be with you," I whispered, leaving my doubts behind me as his arms embraced me.

"And I want to be with you," he breathed before capturing me in his arms as the world around us vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Years

**2**

"Is there anything else you need?" William asked, breaking the moment Sully and I shared.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into William's eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Michaela, there's no need to apologize. I wanted you to meet my friend—you do know how much I love you."

I took a moment to breathe; his words came over me as a shock.

"Oh, William, I..." My sudden feelings for Sully were overwhelming, and yet seeing William so distraught and full of love unsettled me. "You've been so kind to me I don't know how I can repay you."

"You're my dearest friend, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Whether it's with my friend or with me…"

I nodded, staring into his eyes searching for sadness but finding nothing on the surface. "I'm grateful," I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I do have one question to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"May I have your permission to still call on you from time to time? I have grown to love having you in my life, and having to let go completely would be..."

"Of course you may," I replied. "I wouldn't be where I am now without you." I shared a smile with him before he turned to head back inside the home. He deserved to be happy. It pained me to see him walk away as I considered he must be hurting.

I turned around as he left to find that Sully had moved over to a large tree. He'd slipped away without my noticing, giving William and me seclusion. A part of me appreciated that, and another hoped he didn't feel threatened.

"William," I admitted, "is one my dearest friends. His attraction to me was a surprise although I suppose I should have seen that coming. I'm sorry if you…"

"Felt threatened? Nah, I just didn't want to pry into your business. I'm a private man and respect others' space as well."

"Thank you." I waited for him to pull me close, but he continued to fix his gaze on the mountains.

"My life hasn't been easy, Michaela. I've seen a lot of hardship and pain before I met William. His dreams gave me hope and something to live for. I'd always enjoyed working with my hands, and the thought of taking something old and making it new again excited me. It took a lot of work to get the homestead back to its former glory. What I hadn't counted on was meeting you."

"It was a complete surprise but I'm glad we met," I confessed shyly. He turned to face me as the last of my words fell from my lips, his gaze blue and intense, so much so that I was unable to turn away. "Me, too," he murmured taking me into his arms once more.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," he whispered as arms dropped to his sides. I followed him as he walked quietly to the barn and without a word opened up the door.

I inhaled the familiar scents, closing my eyes and smiling in pleasure, as what seemed like memories flooded through my mind. Through the haze, I could hear laughter, and when I opened my eyes, a young girl with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes looked up at me in wonder.

"I'm Hanna," she said holding out her small hand for me to shake. I was completely shocked and looked around for Sully. I met his gaze as he smiled and nodded. "I'm Michaela," I said kneeling down in front of her.

In her hands was a bridle, silver with rhinestones on it. "Did you make this?" She shook her head. "Daddy made it. I'll be six soon, and my pony will get to wear it."

"What's your pony's name?"

"Abby. Would you like to meet her?" I nodded, and the little girl beamed with pride as she offered me her small hand.

"Isn't she pretty?" Hanna whispered into my ear.

"She is," I whispered back as I stood up. Her pony had a chestnut-brown body with mane and tail the color of straw. She sensed our presence and happily took the carrot Hanna offered her.

"Daddy picked her out special for me at the fair."

"He did very well," I added smiling down at the little girl.

"Thanks," Sully replied from the shadows of the barn. I froze as reality set in. Hanna was very much alive and being cared for by her father. Memories surfaced of two graves, one with Hanna's name on it, all very mysterious. I felt dizzy, reaching out for the stall and falling to the floor in the process.

"Are you alright?"

"Did she faint, Daddy?"

"Mmm…" I mumbled through a blurry haze.

"Maybe you should go get some water," he said turning to his daughter. I turned and heard her feet as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"I'm sorry about all this," Sully soothed as he cradled my head in his lap. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault at all; he didn't have the gift of past memories. "Hanna doesn't remember her mother at all. She died from preeclampsia shortly after Hanna was born. The only mother figure she's known is Grace."

"Oh Sully, her mother…I'm so sorry. But I'll be ok," I said starting to get up only to fall back again as everything lost focus.

"Here's the water, Daddy," Hanna called out as she entered the barn. I could hear it sloshing as she made her way towards me. Some of it landed on my clothing and Sully's before he pressed a wet cloth to my forehead. "Take it easy now; just rest."

Strange recollections again surfaced as I closed my eyes. I saw a woman who looked just like Hanna, only older and more striking. She was angry with me, making threats if I didn't leave her home. I wanted to know why but the vision vanished.

"I should be the one apologizing, fainting like I did."

"No need," he replied as he removed the cloth, re-wet it, and laid it back on my forehead.

"I wouldn't want you to think I do this every time I meet someone new." _Talk about embarrassing— goodness. I'm really not like this at all around men._

"Don't worry; I don't think that at all."

"We'll take real good care of you," Hanna added with a smile.

"That really won't be necessary," I said not wanting to burden either of them.

"You need to rest, and in the morning we'll make sure you get home safe."

"Alright, if you insist, I'll stay." I couldn't believe I was going along with this. What had gotten into me?

"Yay!" Hanna clapped her hands before taking off again.

"Where's she off to now?"

"Probably to get your room ready; she loves having guests."

"Do you have guests often?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, but when we do she gets all excited. She sees it as a sleepover. A friend of hers, Colleen, talks about them, and Hanna hangs onto her every word."

"Wait, you don't mean Colleen Cooper, do you?"

"Sure do."

"Her mother is one of my dearest friends, and whenever William was away, I would call her to come over. I think she's been lonely since the divorce."

"Charlotte is a wonderful lady," Sully remarked with emotion. I wondered why he choked up but decided not to ask. "Why don't we get you settled?"

"Alright," I agreed and with help made it to my feet and into the home. The dizziness had worn off, but the memories were still strong.

I made myself comfortable in a faux leather chair with foot and arm rests. _It feels so odd to see an old home with modern furniture in it_. Sully had insisted I rest while he cooked dinner, with occasional help from Hanna. She particularly liked running over to tell me how good something tasted, or smelled, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Daddy's special sauce is so good. You're going to love it."

"It smells wonderful."

She clapped her hands and took off again, this time to tell her father something. I could barely hear her excited whispers as I closed my eyes. When I opened them, again I found myself sitting in front of a dimming fire with the sound of small footsteps making their way towards me.

I felt a tug on my arm, "Ma, I can't sleep. Tell me a story, please?"

I looked down into my son's tired eyes. "Sure," I replied, inviting him to sit on my lap. Once settled, I began the story of _Alice in Wonderland_. Alice, like Brian, had a great imagination, and her stories of Wonderland were vivid.

"_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do; once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?"*_

"That musta been a deep hole to fit all those things into it," he remarked as I described Alice's fall. "Most holes around here are filled with nothin' but dirt and bugs."

"Indeed, and she is a brave little girl," I added. He nodded and laid his head on my chest. By the time we reached the third chapter, he was fast asleep. Looking down at his peaceful face, I pondered if he were dreaming of his own Wonderland.

I carefully set the book on my bed and got up holding him in my arms and carried him to bed where I tucked him in with the moonlight streaming through the windows.

"Sleep well, my dear," I whispered as I left and returned to the rocking chair, making myself comfortable, and began to read until my eyes grew heavy.

A small hand touched my arm, "Psst…dinner's ready. You come join us."

"Let her sleep," Sully whispered to his daughter's ear as I slowly awakened. Her eyes were bright, and she was nodding quietly in response.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to doze off before dinner."

"It's alright," he replied, setting Hanna down on the floor. She didn't waste any time in reaching for my hand and leading me to the table.

Dinner was a delicious beef stew with crusty wheat rolls topped with butter and for dessert, a beautiful cherry pie we all enjoyed. Hanna wore her piece of pie with a bright red smile and sticky fingers.

"You'd best get a bath before bed, sweetie," Sully said to his daughter with some seriousness.

"Okay," she replied. "Can she read me a bedtime story when I'm out?"

"She has a name."

"I forgot."

"I'm Michaela," I replied warmly.

Hanna beamed, "Mic-kala, pretty name."

I watched as her father led her up the stairs to wash up while I enjoyed a quiet moment. Children had no fear in them at all, and I could see that in Hanna. She was the brave one, and yet she still managed to keep her innocence.

When it was time for me to read to her, Hanna had already tucked herself into bed with an array of books at her disposal. She chose _The Lorax_ by Dr. Seuss, followed by _Goodnight Moon_. As the last of the words fell from my lips, her soft snores echoed quietly. I gathered her books and carefully laid them on the floor, "Sleep well," I whispered into the darkness as I left the room to find my bed, wondering what my dreams would reveal.

_*Excerpt from Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland


	3. Chapter 3

A Thousand Years

**3**

I woke the next morning, groggy from sleep but full of memories. Last night's dinner was delightful, and reading to Hanna had been a joy. Seeing the pleasure in children's faces was always priceless. Only I could not seem to shake the visions from the past. They seemed so real to me, as if I had lived them, which was not possible.

I rolled out of bed, my feet hitting the cold floor. Colorado mornings were beautiful, but freezing at certain times of the year. Today was one of those times. I quickly put on my clothes from yesterday, fixed my hair, and made my way downstairs. Any other primping would have to wait until I returned home.

The smell of breakfast assaulted my senses as I descended the stairs. It struck me that I wasn't used to having someone home-cook my meals for me.

"Daddy's making waffles and sausages and fruit for us!" Hanna exclaimed as she came running toward me with a "My Little Pony" in hand.

"Sounds wonderful," I replied as I seated myself on the last step. "What's your pony's name?"

"Her name is Applejack. Daddy got her for me after we picked apples. She's special."

"She sure is," I smiled.

"Are you going to join us?" Sully asked choosing that moment to come over and pick up his daughter.

How could I say no to the handsome man I'd so recently met? "I'd love to," I answered, stealing a glance at those piercing blue eyes.

Hanna chose a spot for me right across from the window, next to her and within view of her father.

"Daddy's a really good cook," she said just as we sat down.

"Is he?" I asked as I took some waffles from the proffered plate. The fruit and sausage soon followed.

"Yep," Hanna replied with confidence, smiling at me with syrup dribbling down her chin.

I had to admit to myself the moment I took a bite that she was right. Her dad's cooking was mouthwatering. "Mmm…" I closed my eyes, my fork sticking out, savoring the taste.

"You look funny."

"Hanna!"

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay; she did tell me how good a chef you were," I winked at her, sharing a private moment. She giggled in reply.

"Alright, you two, you can do dishes." There was a smile behind his brief pout.

"But Daddy, you made such a big mess!"

"We've cleaned up before when I've dirtied a lot of dishes."

"True, but how do I know Mic-kala knows our style?"

"You'll teach her."

I heard her mutter, "This won't be easy," as she got up from the table to take her plate and glass to the sink. Sully smiled and held up his hands, silently telling me he was going to stay out of this and let his daughter run the show.

"Thanks for the support," I murmured as I got up from the table, making my way into the kitchen. Hanna had already found a stool, donned an apron, and had her gloved hands deep in soapy water. "Towels are in the drawer next to the sink," she announced just as I stepped into her view. I followed her instruction and got out a white dishtowel. One by one, she produced a squeaky-clean dish for me to dry and put away. For a young girl she was very efficient, and I was impressed.

After everything was back in place, including the aprons and towels, Hanna wanted very much to ride her pony. "I'd love to join you but I'd better get going." It had been ages since I'd ridden, and a part of me wanted to stay, but I had been an intruder in their home for long enough.

"How about you invite Michaela over soon to ride?" Sully chimed in hoping to prevent any tears that might fall.

"Can I?" she asked brightening with hope for a moment.

"Sure." I watched as she laid her head on her father's shoulder, turned to look at me with sad eyes as she asked her question. I couldn't say no to her, and I certainly wasn't prepared for the hug that followed, nearly knocking me over.

All the way home a silence hung in the air. In the past twenty-four hours, I had my life turned upside down. I had gone from feeling empty to being filled with emotions I couldn't describe. Why was I having past memories that did not belong to me? I didn't understand my strong feelings for Sully either—they were nothing like what I felt for William. And as scary as they were, I didn't want to let them go.

"Thank you so much for all you did; I really appreciate it," I said before I exited the car.

"It was no trouble," he responded with eyes that said so much more.

"Come back soon," Hanna chimed in from the back. I knew she was going to miss me. She also wanted us to ride horses together.

"Soon," I responded, opening the door and letting in a gust of cold air before shutting it. Walking upstairs to my apartment felt different. Had I really found my missing piece, or was I kidding myself? No one falls in love that fast…

"Thank God you're okay!" Charlotte exclaimed as walked in the door. "I was gettin' worried about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Where were you?"

"William took me to see a house a friend of his had restored, and next thing I knew I was staying for dinner, sleeping over, and eating breakfast there this morning."

"You mean to tell me he left you there?"

I nodded, temporarily unable to speak. How could I explain any of this?

"It's a wonder I don't go wring his neck for that!"

My face must have shown alarm as she suddenly stopped and really looked at me. "Something happened."

I sank down into the nearest chair and poured out everything, reaching for a tissue at the end. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"You are a strong, beautiful woman, and you're in love."

"Love? But I just…"

"Honey, none of us have control over who we care deeply about."

"And if we did?"

"Wouldn't be much fun now, would it?"

I smiled, "I suppose not."

"I'm happy for you, and I think you ought to get cleaned up before we have some lunch."

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you; freshening up sounds like an excellent idea." I hadn't had a chance to shower and change clothes, and I probably looked like someone who had done a walk of shame. Except what I felt inside was the farthest thing from regret.

After our lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, we made a trip to the bookstore. I always liked going there to read, browse, and drink a cup of hot tea. The smell of books and the promise of escaping reality were always enticing. But Charlotte had other ideas. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"Can't we get tea?"

"In a minute; follow me."

"Oh, all right," I conceded, knowing she would not be thwarted before I did as she wanted.

It wasn't long till we were in the fiction section and she was intently looking at the authors and titles.

"There it is," she announced, taking a green bound book off the shelf. I noticed its gold lettering and nearly had a heart attack, _Our Town_ by Dorothy Jennings. "It's a great book, and you ought to read it.

'Sides, it might be educational."

_She must be crazy; I can't read this. People are going to learn things about me I don't want them to know. Wait a minute—how do I know this?_ I nodded, unable to speak as she left me to go and read magazines.

"Dorothy, how could you?…" I muttered to myself, finding my legs again and walking over to a quiet corner. Despite my protesting mind, I sat down and opened the book, even though somehow I knew what was inside. I felt every emotion as I read the vivid descriptions of a town and people that were a part of me. My feelings for Sully were front and center, causing me to blush and wonder if anyone saw. I hoped not. How I felt about him, I couldn't put into words other than I believed I loved him deeply.

Each of the characters in the book was real to me; I knew all of them. Tears came to my eyes when I read about Dorothy's struggles and pain. I felt betrayal when I remembered what Colleen had said to me about revealing her secrets to Dorothy. Only I couldn't explain why they were so tangible. I was in the present, but all the visions and memories I had were from the past, as were the people in this book.

"There has to be an explanation for all this, right? I'm not crazy…." I murmured.

Charlotte was a dear, not laughing at me or poking fun when I shared my story. She accepted every word. Nothing made any sense to me; on other hand it all felt right, as if the moon and sun had aligned themselves for eternity.

I closed the book, picked it up, and started browsing the shelves looking for something else to read; there were only so many flashbacks I could handle in one day.

"Anything I can help you with?" a kindly clerk asked me.

"No, thanks," I replied not bothering to look up.

"Let me know if you change your mind."

I wasn't going to; retail clerks all said the same thing. All I needed was a good book to keep my mind distracted. In a sea of choices, I settled on _Outlander_ by Diana Gabaldon. Claire, the main character, appeared to be a woman who would understand my plight. Nestling both books in my arm, I made my way to the registers. Just as I reached the front of the line, a book appeared in my sight. My breath caught in my throat as the title stared at me. I was thankful for the lack of visions, but I could feel waves of sympathy for someone just like me.

"Ma says you're a doc just like Doc Susie," a small voice spoke through the haze and pointed at the book now in my arms.

"I am," I replied recovering and looking down into the face of a small boy with blond hair and slightly crooked front teeth.

He smiled up at me, "I'm Brian."

"I'm Dr. Quinn, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Brian. You must like to read."

"Sure do, but not as much as Colleen does. She reads a lot. I like books with a lot of adventure and swordfights."

"Have you read _Treasure Island_?"

"Nope, but I bet I can find that," he replied and took off.

"He'll come back with a stack if you let him," Charlotte chided as she came up next to me.

"Oh?"

"My son can't sit still and loves to learn. I'm glad to see him readin' even if they aren't schoolbooks."

"One can learn a lot from books. They enable one to journey to new places. I loved reading in my father's library as a girl. He had so many books it was hard to pick just one, and I wanted to read them all. Then I became interested in medicine, and that's all I've read for a while. Today I had the urge to pick up something else and give it a try."

"Happy to see you've picked out books that feed your soul."

I smiled, as her words sounded like something my father would say. Sadly, he wasn't with us anymore, but he would have loved to see me reading something other than medical texts. Brian appeared as I was paying for my books and managed to set _Treasure Island_ on the counter.

"Found it," he said proudly.

"And you'll pay for it with your paper money."

"Aw, but Ma…"

"No buts, here you go." Charlotte handed her son some money, and when I was finished paying he purchased the book he'd found.

"You'll have to tell me all about it," I encouraged as we walked towards the doors to leave, joined by a young girl with blond braids and an older boy with longish hair. "I will," he promised as we stepped back into the cold Colorado air, and I looked forward to his telling me about the new adventures he was about to have.


End file.
